Taste My Love
by SoWrites
Summary: When you can fully sense someone, it's like they become a part of you. Taste, Hear, Smell, Sound, and most of all, Touch. Sasuke feels he can share these senses with the one person he can trust. Limey, NaruSasu


**A/N: My absolute first attempt at anything remotely smutty. Anybody who actually knows my other writing would find it more on the "trying to be funny" and young side. Cold Shower was a step closer to something like this, but I wrote this at 3 a.m. one night. I feel it represents pretty well why I love NaruSasu as a pairing that connects deeply, in a way that no other pairing will have. So, even if Naruto *or perhaps even Sasuke, though I highly doubt* decides to get a wife, and Sasuke and Naruto just stay what they are, they're relationship would be in a totally different world from their marriages. Hell, I wouldn't put an affair above them XP More about the story, though. Though I feel slightly bad about making Naruto's declaration of friendship and "We communicate with our fists!" into a sexual concept, I at least tried to make it on a deeper level than that, and I hope you can see that as the reader ^-^ I was also thinking of making a non-smutty version, but I'm lazy so YEAH! No penetration...I know, I hate it when I read that before my smut, but this is a story for people who are looking for more insight on their relationship than for good smut because, as I said, I never did it before! Don't own nothin'!**

**Taste My Love**

**Perched on a cliff's edge, Sasuke was letting the vast view from above overwhelm all his senses. The twilight moon cast dusky light that reflected off the surrounding mountains. Behind Sasuke, Naruto nudged wispy branches that obstructed his view of his solemn friend, then set his backpack down by nearby bushes.**

**"Did you ever taste sadness, Naruto?" Dark strands waved with the Earth's cool breath, beckoning the blond closer and closer until he was standing inches away from the Uchiha symbol on Sasuke's back.**

**"Sadness isn't the only thing you can taste. You can taste fear, anger," His voice trailed. Sasuke's hand moved enough to push a small rock from the edge, "And loneliness," he added before tilting his head back to stare his grey eyes into blue. "No?"**

**"I'm not sure. Even if I did, I'd ignore it. No reason to focus that much on something so horrible," Naruto's voice softly echoed off nearby mountains.**

**"I've tasted your loneliness," Sasuke sighed, returning his gaze to the land around them.**

**"How?" Naruto inquired, though he soon recollected the only time they could have possible shared taste; was he talking about their awkward, accidental kiss from years ago?**

**"Yes, that," Sasuke nodded his head when he felt the change in the air around Naruto. "Not everyone shares the same spoken language, so how can we talk to one another?" Sasuke's calm voice paused for an answer.**

**"Well," Naruto thought out loud, his voice further husked by whispering, "If I don't speak the same language, I'd play a sort of charades to get my point across, or draw a picture."**

**"Exactly, but that's wrong. People have forgotten how to truly communicate, Naruto. When senses are shared, only then can you understand others." Sasuke stood, close enough to feel Naruto's heat. **

"**You and I shared the sense of taste. We've also shared sight and touch very often," Sasuke finished and turned, glaring at Naruto to show his point. Before Naruto knew it, he was laying on his back in the dirt with his arms above his head. Sasuke straddled Naruto's upper body and flicked his bangs out of his face.**

**"Sasuke, what's gotten into you?" Naruto's hissed in shock, his eyes darting around.**

**"Sharing the sense of touch, in a way you're not so familiar with," Sasuke explained before running both hands through light hair. He held Naruto's head firmly so their eyes locked, reflecting their expressions in their depths. "Sight."**

**"What about smell and hearing?" Naruto let his body relax, keeping his arms stay above his head. Every slight tug on his hair sent warm shivers to his fingertips.**

**"Listen closely, Naruto," They both stayed quiet, the silence of night only broken with the boys' synchronized breathing.**

**"Our breath is the same,"**

**"That means we're connecting. The rhythm of our breathing, there's our sense of hearing." Sasuke brought his body down so the visible puffs of their breath mingled. A light breeze blew between them, allowing Naruto to breathe in Sasuke's scent, **_**smelling**_** him, taking a bit of his essence and engraining it into his mind.**

**"What about," Naruto swallowed, seeing the answer in Sasuke's eyes even before he asked his question, "Taste?"**

**Their lips met in the middle, both boys having pressed forward. They were linking and parting with quiet sounds, amplified by their closeness. Sasuke parted his lips, allowing Naruto to taste him fully. Their lips and tongues flicked, rubbed, and lapped each other, their breath quickened to harsh pants. Sasuke broke away to let his mouth explore the tan skin of Naruto's neck, his ears tuned to the sound of Naruto's appreciative moans.**

**"We've never been able to communicate with words, have we, Sasuke?" Naruto chuckled under his ragged breath, "It's always been glaring and fists. Angry sight and rough touch," Naruto's eyelids slid shut as Sasuke's tongue caressed his sensitive neck. **

**"You know, we didn't share sight, not when we were kissing," Naruto pointed out as he rolled them over, Sasuke now on his back with Naruto kneeling between his legs. His calloused hands glided Sasuke's shirt up his chest, exposing ivory skin that glowed in the moonlight. One fingertip painted patterns on the pale canvas, drawing shaking breaths from Sasuke. A wave of possession washed over him as he traced his own name and a spiral on his friend.**

**"I know we couldn't share sight if we were kissing,. You would have to be the same person to share all senses. Yet, there is an ultimate form of sharing senses. Think, Naruto. What is better than kissing?" Sasuke sat up, stripping off his shirt, letting Naruto enjoy the show. He held his own wrist behind Naruto's neck and leaned back to give the pleasing hands access to his exposed self.**

**"Sex?" Naruto choked a guess, running a couple fingers down the middle of Sasuke's back. Naruto could feel Sasuke's muscles stiffen and shake as the fingers grazed his lower back, then relax after the wave of pleasure subsided. Naruto rested his left hand on the small of Sasuke's back as the right one caressed up and down Sasuke's side.**

**"It's the ultimate touch; you're sharing your pleasure and moving in tandem. All you can hear is each other's hard breathing and the rustling of your movements. The scents of both bodies are combining along with the distinct smell of sex in the heated air around you. If you open your eyes, all you can see is the other person in their euphoria," Sasuke whispered and pulled Naruto closer for a long, deep kiss that led to shorter, passionate kisses.**

**Naruto's eyes glinted, "How do you know so much about how sex feels, anyway, Sasuke?"**

**Sasuke shrugged his bare shoulders, "The more senses you've shared, the easier it is to imagine something like sex. And since we're sharing them right now, it's even easier. Try it," Sasuke suggested, and Naruto's eyes flicked away quickly, his cheeks darkening. A bulge became prominent through his baggy, orange pants. Sasuke could feel his own cock twitch and stiffen as hundreds of possibilities entered his mind.**

**"There's plenty of tasting and seeing going on during sex, but never," Naruto's breath hitched as Sasuke brushed the tips of fingers between the blond's legs, "Never at the same time. Y-you could keep your eyes open as you kiss, though that sounds stupid," he muttered quickly.**

**"You'd probably cum instantly if it was possible by comfortable means. However, there are ways, most likely. I'm sure you know how to be creative, Naruto,"**

**The near-moan of his name broke Naruto's inhibitions, but Sasuke acted before he did. Nimble fingers made quick work of Naruto's button and zipper, quickly freeing him from the confining clothes. Naruto hissed as the cold air clashed with his heated flesh. Fumbling hands worked to return the favor to Sasuke, but they were grabbed before they could do more than tug off the purple rope. Sasuke released Naruto's hands so he could pull off Naruto's jacket and under-armor. He traced the swirl tattoo before holding Naruto's hips down firmly.**

**"What are you doing, Sasuke?" Naruto groaned, his hardness becoming nearly painful.**

**"Tasting," he replied. He hesitated for a moment, his head hovering above the begging cock that was already weeping. Sasuke flicked his tongue to catch a droplet of precum, eliciting a sharp gasp. Encouraged by the strong reaction to such a little touch, Sasuke let one hand grip Naruto's thick shaft near the base as he swirled his tongue over the head. He took more into his mouth, and a little bit more as he became comfortable. Naruto's moans stayed subdued by the intense atmosphere, but he couldn't hold back a scream when Sasuke swallowed around him.**

**"Watch me, Naruto," Sasuke pulled away to quietly order, and Naruto complied in time to see Sasuke's pink tongue glide against one pulsing vein, the head, then see a few inches of himself disappearing between Sasuke's curious lips. Naruto had been near the edge before he had looked at Sasuke, and Sasuke giving him a show was enough to send him dangerously close. It only took one last suck before every heated muscle in his body spasmed as he came hard. Sasuke had sensed that Naruto was close, so he had pulled away until only the head was in his mouth.**

**"It reminds me of ramen, too," Sasuke chuckled after he had swallowed the salty cum. Naruto's flushed skin turned to its normal gold as he finally rode out his orgasm. Once he could focus enough, he tried to pull at Sasuke's pants again, noticing that the other boy was still hard. Sasuke allowed Naruto to release him, but he stopped Naruto once again when he began leaning down. Instead, Sasuke pulled Naruto in for a hungry kiss. Their teeth clashed and their tongues battled for dominance, unlike their earlier kisses. Naruto pumped Sasuke's cock while pulling their bodies closer, rocking them together. Naruto was soon erect and building towards another climax with Sasuke.**

**Sasuke angled his hips so they were thrusting their groins more directly. Their lungs were fighting to keep up; kissing was impossible, so they stared into each other's half-mast eyes. They breathed in their scents combined in the heavy air. They saw their reflections in the other's eyes, heard nothing but their moaning and their clothes rubbing together, and felt nothing but pleasure building from their touch. Both focused on all of these senses- on each other- until they both came at the same moment, the strength of the release forcing cries from their throats. They collapsed together on the ground, their breath coming in hitched gasps.**

**Naruto wondered for a second if it was possible to die from an extremely strong orgasm, but he could feel his body finally relaxing and his breath evening out after a few minutes of laying motionless with Sasuke in his arms. Moments later, they were cleaning themselves off with an old t-shirt in Naruto's cast-aside bag and straightening their pants. They kissed softly as they straightened themselves out and laid back down together on the soft ground.**

**"Sasuke," Naruto held him closer, "I-"**

**"You're the one that said that we don't use words to understand each other's feelings," Sasuke interrupted, his voice getting it's strength back. Though his words were harsh, his smirk and blush gave his pleasure away.**

**"You were the one that first gave me the idea of communicating with fists to get through to you. But now, I have never felt closer to you," Naruto sighed, "You've always been a part of me, Sasuke. I can't imagine sharing you after this," Naruto was beginning to whine, so Sasuke calmed him with a kiss.**

**"You won't have to share me, at least, not the me I was a few minutes ago," Sasuke buried his head in Naruto's chest. Minutes passed like seconds, an hour like a blink. It took some effort, but Sasuke roused himself enough to whisper.**

**"Naruto, only you understood my hatred enough to be able to get through to me."**

**"Only me," Naruto repeated, remembering his refusal to let others fight Sasuke.**

**"You had one thing that the others didn't. You had my trust," Sasuke's hand curled into Naruto's hair. "You were still telling me that we were friends even after everyone else had decided that my death was the only option. You came through for who I could become, this Sasuke that's in front of you. The one that you knew was hidden in my hatred,"**

**"Yeah, but I was initially running after who I remember you being. Pretty stupid, heh," Naruto felt a couple tears overflowing, his happiness becoming too much to handle.**

**"What I'm trying to say is, well," Sasuke's eyes flicked away, but he forced himself to look back. "I love you, Naruto. And I know I can trust you with that," Sasuke managed a small smirk, though he wasn't too far from crying too. Sasuke shuddered at the thought of doing something like that, but he found the idea to be...appropriate, almost.**

**"I thought you said that we didn't need words," Naruto teased, getting a grumble in return. "Well, what do you think I'm gonna say, huh? Of course I love you, Sasuke!" Naruto's chattering was almost at full speed before he noticed that Sasuke had fallen asleep in his arms. Naruto spent a few moments staring at Sasuke, remembering how it felt to not have him around. There wasn't any feeling but emptiness, the complete opposite from what he had just experienced.**

**Knowing that his bond with Sasuke was stronger than it had ever been, Naruto fell sound asleep, a soft grin gracing his swollen lips.**


End file.
